Junhyung's love story
by bubbblepop
Summary: Junhyung yang sudah bosan dikejar-kejar yeoja meminta Dongwoon untuk berpura-pura menjadi namjachingunya, agar para yeoja yang mengejarnya mengira ia telah menjadi seorang gay dan menjauhinya


Cast: Junhyung, Dongwoon, Yosoon (Yoseob), Hyunseung, Kikwang, Doojoon

Rated: T

CHAPTER 1

~Author pov~

Seorang namja berambut curly berlari-lari kecil menuju ke kelasnya, menghindari para yeoja yang mengerumuninya sejak turun dari mobil. Ia memang namja paling populer di Cube Senior High School. Namja itu pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, ia termasuk seorang playboy yang suka gonta ganti yeojachingu, walau begitu masih saja banyak yeoja yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya.

Sesampainya di kelas namja tersebut langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di bangku kedua dari belakang, ia mengambil tempat duduk di tengah kedua sahabatnya, Kikwang dan Doojoon yang telah terlebih dahulu berada disitu.

"Huft… capek juga dikejar-kejar yeoja terus, aku ingin seperti kalian, bebas," keluhnya sembari menatap kedua sahabatnya yang tidak setampan dirinya. "Susah jadi orang ganteng."

Kikwang yang berada di sebelah kirinya terlihat cemberut. "Aku juga ganteng, cuma aku gak sekaya dirimu, jadi tidak banyak yeoja yang mengejarku. Coba lihat, tubuhku jauh lebih keren dari tubuhmu." Ia memamerkan otot bisepnya.

"Biasanya kan kau menikmatinya," ucap Doojoon yang duduk di samping kanan namja tersebut.

"Tapi aku sudah bosan dengan yeoja-yeoja itu, mereka sama semua, M-E-M-B-O-S-A-N-K-A-N," jawabnya dengan penekanan pada kata terakhir.

KRINGG!

Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi, murid-murid yang lain masuk memenuhi kelas disusul dengan wali kelas mereka, menghentikan obrolan ketiga namja kece tadi.

.

.

.

Saat jam istirahat pertama tiga sekawan tadi memilih duduk di pinggir lapangan basket ketimbang di kantin, mereka menikmati jus buah di tangan masing-masing sambil menonton beberapa namja yang sedang bermain basket.

"Junhyung oppa!" teriak seorang yeoja berambut panjang yang tengah berlari kecil menuju ke namja berambut curly yang ternyata bernama Junhyung itu. Ia menyerahkan sebatang cokelat kesukaan Junhyung. "Ini cokelat favorit oppa, terimalah, hmm… ya sebagai bentuk permintaan maafku, ya, mau ya?"

Junhyung membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Ya sudah kalau oppa masih marah, aku taroh disini ya, hubungi aku kalau oppa sudah bisa memaafkanku," ucapnya sambil meletakkan cokelat tadi di bangku, tepat di samping pantat Junhyung, kemudian pergi.

Ia adalah Hyuna, mantan yeojachingu Junhyung yang terakhir, yang diputuskannya karena tidak membalas dengan cepat smsnya. Memutuskan seorang yeoja hanya karena hal seperti itu? Ya, karena itu hanya alasan Junhyung saja, sebenarnya ia sudah bosan dengan yeoja itu.

"Kau tidak mau, hyung? Buat aku saja ya?" tanya Kikwang sambil mengambil cokelat dari Hyuna itu dan menunjukkannya pada Junhyung.

Junhyung mengangguk. Kikwang segera menguliti dan membaginya dengan Doojoon.

"Kikwangie, Doojoonie, kasih ide dong, gimana caranya biar gak ada lagi yeoja yang mendekatiku, menyatakan cinta padaku, dan menggangguku siang malam dengan segala sms gombal mereka," ucap Junhyung kepada kedua sahabatnya yang masih sibuk mengunyah cokelat pemberian Hyuna tadi.

"Pura-pura jadi gay saja, yeoja-yeoja itu pasti langsung menjauh," jawab Doojoon ngasal, namun mendapat tanggapan baik dari Junhyung.

"Ide bagus tuh, perlu dipraktekkan. Tapi sama siapa? Sama kamu?"

Doojoon buru-buru menggeleng. "Eh, serius? Boleh sih dicoba, tapi jangan sama aku dong, aku kan masih normal, Kikwang aja sana!" Doojoon mendorong tubuh Kikwang ke arah Junhyung yang langsung menghindar membuat Kikwang hampir terjatuh.

"Jangan aku dong, cari namja lain lah," tolak Kikwang. "Percuma aja kalau sama aku atau Doojoon, kita kan memang selalu bersama, jadi yeoja-yeoja itu bakalan gak bakal tau kalau kita lagi pura-pura jadi gay."

Junhyung mentap Kikwang. "Tumben pinter."

"Eh, aku kan memang selalu pinter, gak cuma pinter, aku juga jenius," ucapnya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

Junhyung mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh lapangan dan sekitarnya, matanya tertarik kepada seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dan atletis yang sedang duduk berdua dengan seorang yeoja kyeopta di sudut lapangan. Ia berjalan meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya tanpa berpamitan untuk menemui namja tersebut. Ia langsung meraih pergelangan tangan namja tersebut dan menyeretnya menuju ke koridor gudang sepi yang letaknya tidak jauh dari lapangan, meninggalkan seorang yeoja kyeopta yang masih kebingungan ditempat duduknya.

"Dongwonnie, kau harus membantuku," ucap Junhyung tanpa basa-basi terlebih dahulu, rupanya mereka sudah saling kenal.

"Ne, hyung. Apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Pura-puralah menjadi namjachinguku," jawab Junhyung to the point.

Namja bernama Dongwoon tersebut langsung terbelalak kaget mendengar jawaban Junhyung. "Tapi, hyung…"

Junhyung meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir namja tersebut, membuatnya berhenti berbicara. "Kau berada disini karena kebaikan hati appa dan ummaku, tanpa appa dan ummaku kau tidak akan bisa bersekolah disini," ucapnya dengan wajah serius, "jadi kau tidak ada alasan untuk menolaknya, atau aku akan meminta appa dan umma berhenti menyekolahkanmu?" ancamnya kini, memaksa Dongwoon melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya. Ya, Dongwoon memang bersekolah disini, di sekolah yang sama dengan Junhyung karena dibiayai oleh orang tua Junhyung. Kalau tidak begitu ia tidak mungkin bisa berada disini karena appanya hanya sopir pribadi keluarga Junhyung, sedangkan ummanya sudah lama meninggal.

"Nanti, jam istirahat kedua aku akan menyatakan cinta padamu dan memintamu menjadi namjachinguku, jadi tunggu aku nanti di kantin, meja tengah," ucap Junhyung sebelum meninggalkan namja tampan yang masih mematung tersebut.

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan apa yang telah direncakanan, pada jam istirahat kedua Dongwoon dan seorang yeoja cantik di sampingnya telah duduk di bangku tengah kantin sekolah menanti Junhyung yang akan menyatakan cinta padanya, dan harus diterima demi masa depannya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih? Kenapa kita harus menunggu Junhyung oppa disini?" tanya yeoja kyeopta di samping Dongwoon.

"Nanti kan kau akan tau sendiri," jawab Dongwoon yang masih terlihat gelisah.

Tak lama kemudian saat kantin telah dipenuhi murid-murid yang kelaparan Junhyung dan dua orang sahabatnya dengan diikuti puluhan yeoja muncul dan berjalan mendekati Dongwoon.

Dongwoon mengepalkan tangannya di bawah meja, jantungnya berdegup kencang, _"ini akan menjadi kejadian paling memalukan di dalam hidupku," _batinnya, tapi mau tidak mau, semalu apapun ia harus tetap menjalaninya dan hanya bisa berharap semoga Junhyung berubah pikiran.

Tapi Junhyung sama sekali tidak berubah pikiran, ia masih tetap pada rencananya semula, ia semakin mendekat ke meja Dongwoon, kemudian berlutut dihadapan namja tersebut dan menggenggam kedua tangan kekar Dongwoon.

"Dongwoonnie, neol saranghae, maukah mulai saat ini, mulai detik ini kau menjadi namjachinguku?"

Ucapan Junhyung tadi sontak membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya terlonjak kaget, kecuali Dongwoon, Kikwang, dan Doojoon tentunya.

"Nado saranghae, hyung. Aku mau menjadi namjachingumu," jawab Dongwoon dengan sangat terpaksa.

Yeoja kyeopta di sampingnya melotot kaget kemudian segera bangkit, menyingkirkan tangan Junhyung dari tangan Dongwoon. "Tapi Dongwoon itu namjachinguku, kau tidak boleh merebutnya dariku begitu saja," ucapnya tak terima.

"Mianhae, Yosoonnie, tapi mulai sekarang Dongwoon milikku," ucap Junhyung sambil menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya dan menggandeng Dongwoon pergi, meninggalkan kantin yang masih dipenuhi dengan yeoja-yeoja yang masih kebingungan dan tak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya baru saja.

Yosoon, yeojachingu Dongwoon, menatap Kikwang dan Doojoon dengan penuh tanda tanya di kepalanya, meminta penjelasan dari kedua namja tersebut, tapi Kikwang dan Doojoon malah meninggalkannya, mengikuti Junhyung dan Dongwoon yang telah berjalan mendahului mereka.

**TBC**

Review please….

Gomawo… ^^


End file.
